Minus Four
by BakuBakuRemix
Summary: "You're a good boy. I just want to get you something to drink, you look thirsty." "But Ryou doesn't hurt anymore! Ryou can get himself a drink!"


Bakura opens the door to the apartment, dropping the the heavy backpack onto the floor with a thud. His eyes narrow as he glances about the foyer, walking silently down the hall even as he unbuttons the heavy blazer.

"You're home! You're here!" The familiar, chipper voice travels down the hallway as if someone had just detonated a bomb. The man had long since stopped jumping at the explosion of volume the occurred in his host.

Ah, there he was. The silence broken, Ryou's position is now obvious. Bakura turns into the living room, shooting the boy a pleased grin. The boy sits on the couch, practically radiating with glee.

"You're home! Welcome home! Ryou is so happy!" He's almost bouncing off of the couch cushions in his excitement. Bakura crosses the room to meet him, placing a hand on his head in an effort to calm the boy.

"I'm home, that's right." The man sits down beside him, the boy responds by leaning his head against his shoulder, his eyes pensive.

"Ryou missed you..." Ryou pouts, he sounds slightly upset, turning his head to look at his yami. His brows are furrowed, as if he is concentrating hard on something.

The man sighs, snaking an arm around the boy's shoulders protectively. "Don't worry. I'm back now. Did you want anything to drink?" He asks, preparing himself to rise.

"B-but Ryou waited for you!" The boy sounds distressed, as if afraid the man will leave him again. He has not yet moved from where he sits on the couch, while Bakura has risen completely, taking a step toward the kitchen.

Bakura turns to him again, he smiles gently, ruffling the boy's hair gently with his hand. "You're a good boy. I just want to get you something to drink, you look thirsty."

"But Ryou doesn't hurt anymore! Ryou can get himself a drink!" Ryou insists, setting his jaw in an act of stubbornness.

Bakura turns around completely, his eyes widen slightly, but he smiles warmly at his host. For a fleeting moment, he looks as if he will burst out laughing. He doesn't.

_No, Ryou can't._

The man shakes his head, clearing his throat in an awkward manner. Bakura begins to speak. "Ryou. Do you remember when your legs hurt you, because your bed was too small?"

The boy nods enthusiastically, smiling up at his yami. "Ryou does! You fixed it, you did! It's all fixed now, it doesn't hurt Ryou anymore!" He teeters back and forth, looking extremely pleased with his answer.

Bakura looks thoughtful, the drink has been forgotten in his mind. He kneels before the boy on the couch, peering into Ryou's wide-eyed stare.

"And, do you remember when your arms were hurting you?" Bakura asks, his tone is oddly serious. The boy turns his head sideways slightly in confusion. Is Bakura upset?

"Of course Ryou does. They were so broken, they were all cut up. All red, Ryou remembers..." His eyes face contorts into a look of worry, his eyes wide as he looks into the those of the man holding him so tenderly. "But, you fixed them, too." He whispers, a small, happy smile crosses his face. "They don't hurt anymore, Bakura is so kind! Ryou loves you!"

Bakura drops his hands from Ryou's cheeks, laughing happily, as the boy was doing now. "That's right, Ryou. I made you perfect." His expression suddenly turns serious again, and his host whimpers.

"Ryou, I need to do homework now..." Bakura trails off, giving his host a sorrowful smile.

The boy looks down at the floor, and then back up to Bakura, his eyes are filling with tears. Though they went through this daily, Ryou's heart broke every single time. "Ryou will be good, really.."

Bakura crosses his arms, shaking his head. "No, no, Ryou. You know the rules." He sighs quietly, raising his head to look at his host. The tears have started flowing freely now.

Ryou's voice is hardly above a whisper. Bakura listens intently as Ryou speaks. "Ryou has to go back into the box?" He whines, looking back up at him hopefully. "If Ryou is _very, very quiet?_"He suggests, smiling again, sadness seemingly forgotten, though the tears still streak down his cheeks.

The boy's yami shakes his head, sighing. "I'm afraid that won't work." He explains, wrapping his arms around his host and lifting him easily off of the couch. "It's time to go again. It'll only be a few hours.." Bakura whispers quietly, Ryou nestles his head into Bakura's shoulder, sighing.

"Ryou can get there himself.." He mumbles, almost incoherent as Bakura carries him to their room. He sounds nothing short of indignant, "You don't have to carry Ryou.."

Bakura stops. He cranes his head over to better face his host. "Ryou, don't be silly." He laughs, smiling again as he cradles the boy's limbless body in his arms.


End file.
